Semiconductor devices are used in countless applications throughout the world and millions upon millions of individual semiconductor devices are produced annually. Semiconductor devices are individually and completely electrically tested before they are installed within electronic or other devices. Different semiconductor devices perform different functions and therefore undergo different functional, parametric and electrical tests. In any semiconductor device fabrication or testing facility, the number of different semiconductor devices to be tested far exceeds the number of test equipment available to test the devices. As such, different semiconductor devices are tested on the same test assembly.